The Planned Romance
by milkysmile
Summary: Ally and Austin are both famous but have never really gotten along. There signed to the same label and work in the same building. When they do a duet together there boss thinks it would be a good idea for them to pretend date so they would sell more records. Will it all be a game or will auslly be formed.
1. the song and the plan

Ally and Austin are both famous but have never really gotten along. There signed to the same label and work in the same building. When they do a duet together there boss thinks it would be a good idea for them to pretend date so they would sell sore records. Will it all be a game or will auslly be formed.

…

The song and the plan

Ally's POV

I was walking toward Mr Star's office. Then I turned around the corner and bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground.

"O my god I'm so sorry O it's you" I say

"Watch where you're bloody going Dawson" he said

"Ok now get out of my way" I say

"Actually I was looking for you" he says

"Why the hell were you looking for me" I ask

"Because Mr Star told me to tell you that he wants me and you to go finish that stupid song" he says

"Fine what studio" I ask

"I think he said Trish and Dez are in room nine to help us" he says leaving and walking to the room

I walk into studio and Austin is all set up they were just waiting for me so I go into the recording booth and put the headphones on and we begin to sing the track.

(Austin underlined and ally italic both italic and underlined)

_Whoa oh  
whoa oh  
Whoa oh_

_When I saw you over there  
I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere  
I wanna know you_

Gonna guess that you're the kind  
to say whats on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you

There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
fighting for your sister's reputation

You remember people's names  
and valentines are lame

So I bring you flowers just for no occasion, Oh

Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
"Yeah, I thought so"

You smile, never shout  
You stand out in a crown  
You make the best of every situation

Correct me if I'm wrong  
You're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
"Yeah, I thought so"_

I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe somewhere down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
"Yeah, I thought so"  


Yeah I thought so, whoa, yeah

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go_  
I wanna find out what you know  
_And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself_

I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe somewhere down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
"Yeah, I thought so""

"You guys that was amazing" Trish says running into the booth

"Thanks Trish" I say

"Where's Dez" asks Austin

"He's on the phone with Mr Star" Trish says dez.

Then comes back into the room.

"Guys Mr star wants to see the both of you now" dez says

We walk into Mr Star's office and sit in front of his desk.

"So I guess you're wondering what this is about" he says

"Yeah we kinda are" I say

"ok I'll get straight to the point the song you guys have been working on is great and I hope it will sell well, but me and some other people done some research and it shows that two people everyone wants to get together is Austin Moon and Ally Dawson. so then we done a little more research and it shows that when a couple do a duet it sell up to 60% more so I want you two to pretend to be a couple" he says

"What" me and Austin say in unison

"Look I know you guys don't get along but it might change that, you'll be spending time together" he says

"So what were you thinking we do" I ask

"Well the song is going out tomorrow I suggest you and Austin spend as much time together as possible go out to places like the beach the movies and make sure the paparazzi get pictures of you two but don't stop and pose make it look like your trying to hide it and then rumours will go around and I have booked you an interview on the Wendy show and she will surely ask and there you will confirm it" he says

Me and Austin both agree and leave his office and go do our own thing.

**Hope you guys like it please review**


	2. plans and confessions

Ally's POV

I was in my dressing room getting ready for the Wendy show and I decided to do on my laptop and see what they were saying about me and Austin. I log on a type are names in there was pictures of us at the beach me and him tanning beside each other and then there was a picture of us going to the movies. Then I looked at the headlines "love is in the air at star records" and "the two made a song and now seem to be spending a lot of time together" and a lot more. Then Austin comes into my dressing room and sits on the sofa.

"You know there's such thing as knocking" I say

He just laughs "we're on in ten" he says

"Do we start making our way to the stage" I ask

"Not yet Dawson" he says

"Fine then what do you want" I say

"It's all part of the plan people saw me go in here" he say

"Right well I'll be out in a minute I got to get changed" I say walking into the bathroom

I go into the bathroom and my outfit is hanging up. I put it on it was a light purple playsuit with a black belt and black wedges. I walk out and Austin's still sitting there. Then a woman comes in and tells us that we need to get on stage. We make our way onto the stage the curtains are closed then Wendy starts to introduce us.

"Here singing there brand new song I want you to know its Ally Dawson and Austin Moon"

_Whoa oh  
whoa oh  
Whoa oh  
When I saw you over there  
I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere  
I wanna know you_

Gonna guess that you're the kind  
to say whats on your mind  
But you listen when I have something to show you

There's a mark above your eye  
You got it in July  
fighting for your sister's reputation

You remember people's names  
and valentines are lame

So I bring you flowers just for no occasion, Oh

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
"Yeah, I thought so"_

_You smile, never shout  
You stand out in a crown  
You make the best of every situation_

Correct me if I'm wrong  
You're fragile and you're strong  
A beautiful and perfect combination

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
"Yeah, I thought so"_

_I like how you are with me  
In our future history  
And maybe somewhere down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
"Yeah, I thought so"_

Yeah I thought so, whoa, yeah

_Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna know you  
Whoa oh, whoa oh, whoa oh  
I wanna go there where you go  
I wanna find out what you know  
And maybe someday down the road  
Sit back and say to myself_

I like how you are with me

_In our future history  
And maybe somewhere down the road  
Sit back and say to myself  
"Yeah, I thought so""_

"that was ally Dawson and austin Moon singing there new song I want to know you and I'm glad to say they are going to be with me for the rest of the show come on down here guys" she says and me and austin walk down and take a seat on the sofa with Wendy in the armchair opposite us.

"So you guys that was a great song tell us about it" she says

"well ally originally wrote it as a solo but the song writers put in a few minor changes and it became duet and then it just ended up I was singing it with ally" Austin says the crowd cheers

"And is there going to be a music video for this song" she says

"There is me and Austin are scheduled to shoot it next week and it will be released the following week" I say

"Great so have you anything coming up later this year" she asks

"I have an album coming out in March and I have a couple of concerts nothing major" I say the crowd then cheers even louder.

"Yeah I just had a new album released so basically I'll just be promoting that" Austin says

"So we twitted out to your fans to see if there is anything they want to ask you so here's your first question what is the one thing you can't leave home without" she asks

"I think I always have to have some money with me in case I need gas or anything" Austin says

"I can't leave home without my cell phone" I say

"Great ok second question what is your favourite colour"

"Yellow" Austin says

"Purple" I say

"Last question are you dating anyone" she asks

"Yeah I'm in a relationship" I say

"Yeah and I'm dating someone" Austin says

"ok now I'm sure you have both been reading the headline lately and the rumours that are going around about you two being a couple are you two dating each other" she asks and the audience cheers as this has been the question they have been waiting for

Me and Austin play along and we smile at each other and then I nod at him. And he answers the question.

"Fine the rumours are true me and ally are dating each other" he says and the room explodes with clapping and cheering.

"Well you heard it here first ladies and gentlemen Austin Moon and Ally Dawson are dating that's all we got time for today see you tomorrow where I'll be interviewing Taylor Lautner" she says before the curtains close

"congrats you two I really didn't think you would be that easy to get a straight answer out of you" she says

"yeah well we better get going we have plans for tomorrow" austin says

He walk into my dressing room and sits on the sofa.

"what plans" I ask

"were going to the beach and then were going to the premiere of so undercover we we're already going but this will be our first public appearance where we will answer questions and pose for the cameras" he says

"ok I'll meet you tomorrow I have to go my limo's waiting outside" I say before walking out and going home

**Hope you guys like it please review**


	3. beach and premieres

I do not own Austin and ally.

Pictures and problems

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning and looked at my phone I had a message from austin "I will be outside in ten minutes wear something for the beach and don't keep me waiting" I jumped out of bed and went to get ready I put on a pink bikini top with white polka dots and matching pants I then put on white shorts and pink flip flops. I tie my hair up in a messy bun and go to get a beach bag I put sunscreen, a beach towel, iPod and headphones. I then grab my sunglasses and make my way out the door. Austin is waiting in a red sports car and when I look down my drive you can see a load of reporters waiting for us to drive out so they can get a good picture. I get in the car and Austin starts to drive down the driveway the gates open and the cameras start flashing we keep driving then they all disappear.

"What you wearing tonight Dawson" Austin asks me

"A dress" I say

"Little bit more specific" he says

"Fine it's a yellow dress that's above my knee" I say

"Yellow good people will think it's cute that you're wearing my favourite colour" he says

"I'm actually not wearing it for that reason I just really like the dress a designer sent it to me weeks ago" I say

We pull up at the beach and get out of the car Austin comes around to me and puts his arm around my waist then the paparazzi are everywhere. We keep on walking until they distance themselves a bit. I roll out my towel and sit on it and start putting on sunscreen.

"Here Dawson let me do that" Austin says

"Why I can do it myself" I snap

"Come on the cameras will love it" he says

"Fine" I say and Austin starts putting sunscreen on my back

"I'll race ya into the water" Austin says

"You're on Moon" I says before running towards the water but Austin was much faster then me and was there before me.

When I reach the water I run into Austin causing him to fall in he comes back up and doesn't look happy then he starts laughing.

"you're going down for that Dawson" he says and jumps on top of me and I go under I come back up after a couple of seconds and laugh I then start to splash at austin and he does the same we get out of the water and dry off we then go and get in Austin's car pictures still being taken of us.

"I hate to saw it Dawson but that was fun" Austin says

"Yeah it was" I say

"O I almost forgot I have to get ready at yours because we have to leave in two hours" he says

"Two hours are you serious Moon" I say

"I did say I almost forgot just be thankful we didn't go inside and mess around then you would only have half an hour Dawson" he said

We pulled up outside and I ran inside him after me I began to run up the stairs.

"There a guest bedroom upstairs on the right you can get ready in there" I yell down to him

I run into my room and start to get ready I have a quick shower and then I dry my hair and curl it. I get into my dress it was a short yellow dress it had white lace covering it and a thin black belt and black heels. I put on some light makeup and brush my hair back into a bun. I walk downstairs and Austin is waiting in the living room sitting on the sofa. He was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a black blazer and black trousers and shoes.

"Ready Moon" I say

"Right well the limo is outside lets go"

We walk outside and there is flashes in the distance when I look up outside my gate is crowed with paparazzi and fans. We get in the limo and start to drive towards the premiere. After about ten minutes Austin turns on the radio and there playing his song.

"Ha Dawson I don't hear our song it's just me" he says

"Just wait till the song is over"

Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
You really thought that I was  
Gone (gone gone gone)  
I heard you talking like I lost my swagger  
Said I was over you were  
Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
To take it to the studio  
This is not a comeback  
Following my own path  
Laying down the fat tracks  
Still a music maniac

Whoaaa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhhhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

A billion hits is what I'll get

Now you can't breathe  
Why so quiet  
No you don't believe your  
Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)  
You pushed me till' I had to  
Start this riot, now I'll never be  
Denied (-nied -nied -nied)

I'm always improving  
Always on the move and  
Working on my flow  
Till' ya hear me on the radio  
I know I can be a star  
Take off like a rocket car  
Everyday I'm working hard  
To get my name on every chart

Whoa  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Wooooahhhh  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Call someone  
I think this is an emergency  
Hey  
Pull the plug  
Austin's blowing up my p.c.  
Every hour day and night  
Can't get this rocker out my site

You can't get me outta your site  
You can't get me outta your site  
You thought that I was gone  
Guess that you were wrong  
Cause I just wrote your new favorite song

Woooahhhh  
Well I know that I'll make it  
Never put my head down  
T-t-turn it up loud  
Yeahhh  
Cause I don't have to fake it  
If I keep on working it  
A billion hits is what I'll get

Woooahhh  
That's what I'm gonna get  
Woooahhh  
That's what I'm gonna get

Yeahhh  
Cause I know that I'll make it  
Overload the internet  
A billion hits is what I'll get"

When the song was over the radio presenter started to talk.

"That was a billion hits by Austin moon and its all part of our auslly take over after the break its Ally Dawson with ordinary girl" he says

"What the hell is auslly" Austin asks

"God austin, ally auslly it's our names together" I say

"It sounds stupid" he says

"Ya well I guess Mr Star wasn't kidding when he said we were the two everyone wanted to get together" I says

Then my song starts playing.

Uhoo oh yeah,  
La da a da

Don't get me wrong,  
I love who I am  
I don't wanna be ungrateful  
It probably sounds strange  
I really love the role I play  
The songs I sing  
But with all the fame  
The things that seem so simple,  
suddenly, so far out of reach  
Wish that they could see that underneath...  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)

How are you?  
Hello, Good-bye  
One day here, One day there  
And again it's time to go  
Miss popular always on the road  
Put my best foot forward  
Gotta get on with the show  
Strike a pose for the front cover of a magazine  
Every where I arrive, I get high-5's  
They pay me larger than life  
(Yeaheaaaa)  
I'm just an ordinary girl!

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored (Yeah)  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl

So give it everything or nothin' at all  
Get back on your feet when  
You stumble and fall  
A little luck can go a long way  
So don't you worry about what people say  
Who knows when the wind may blow  
For an ordinary girl..(Mmmm)  
I'm just an ordinary girl

Sometimes I'm lazy  
I get bored  
I get scared  
I feel ignored  
I feel happy, I get silly  
I choke on my own words  
I make wishes, I have Dreams  
And I still want to believe  
Anything can happen in this world,  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
(Yeah)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Like you, Like me)  
For an ordinary girl  
(Mmmmm)  
For an ordinary girl  
Like me, like you...

"didn't that song come out ages ago Dawson" he says

"No actually it didn't I released the album in august and that song was really only noticed a month ago" I say

Then the limo stops and when I look outside there is the red carpet, the celebrities, the paparazzi and the fans. The door on Austin side is opened and he jumps out he puts his hand in to help me out and I take it. Once I step out I'm blinded by flashes from cameras Austin wraps his arm around my waist and I do the same we stop in place to get our picture and we do a couple of quick interviews we get inside and we take our seats.

**Hope you all like it**


	4. music videos and suprizes

It had now been three days since I saw Austin. I was going to see him today because we are shooting the music video for I want to know you. I get dressed into black skinny jeans, a pink peplum top and black heels. Once I'm done I get in my car and drive to star records. I take the lift to the fourth floor because it's kind of a lounge for all the celebrity's and it's where I was told to meet Austin. The director leads me to a chair. Austin is sitting beside me.

"so I have been thinking of what we could do in this video and I have it we will shoot you and austin in the recording studio pretending you are recording the song that's where you will sing it then we will get shots of you listening to it as if it was the first time you heard the finished version and lastly we will shoot you and austin messing around and acting all couple like in here" the director says

"Sounds like a good idea" I say

"Great so should we start down in the recording studio" he asks

"Yeah you're the director" Austin says

We go down to the recording studio and me and Austin go in the booth and sing the song smiling at each other and trying to make each other laugh while it's being recorded. When we are done we come out of the booth to see what we are doing next.

"I think since were down here we should shoot the scene where your listening to it" he says

"Ok" I and Austin say in unison

We sit in the chairs next to all the recording equipment and we listen to the song while laughing or smiling before we know it it's done and its ten o clock so we are probably going shooting the rest tomorrow.

"That's a rap for today good work guys" he says

I and Austin get in the lift while the crew clear the equipment.

"I'll pick you up in the morning Dawson" he says

"You know I do have a car right" I say

"Yeah I know but the paparazzi go crazy when they see your amazingly hot boyfriend coming to pick you up" he says

"My fake annoying boyfriend you mean" I says

"I'm hurt" he says faking that I offended him.

Suddenly the lift stops but the doors don't open were stuck.

"O my god this can't be happening" I say

Then the lights go off there must be a power out

"It's happening" Austin says

"Do you have your phone" I ask

"Yeah but it's out of charge where's yours" he says

"I don't know I think I forgot it in the studio" I say

"Great so were stuck here until the power comes back on" he say

NEXT DAY

I wake up to a sudden light and then I start moving I look over to see austin asleep on the floor I get up and kick him lightly. He springs up and he jumps onto his feet the doors open and standing there is Mr Star with a coffee cup.

"Austin Ally why are you here so early" he asks

"we never left the building after shooting last night we got in the lift to go home but there was a power out and we have been stuck in it all night" I say

Mr Star starts laughing.

"Anyway you two better go upstairs the director is waiting for you" he tells us

We go upstairs to the lounge where the crew and the director are.

"Ok so today we are basically going to shoot you two messing around"

"So what do we do first" I ask

"I don't know maybe sit on the sofa and mess around by having a game of thumb wars" the director says

Me and Austin sit on the sofa and play thumb wars I was awful at it when I lost for the third time I through a pillow at Austin and it hit him right in the head. It was a big mistake because he jumped on top of me then picked me up put me over his shoulder where I kicked my legs trying to get down.

"Ok brilliant now come and have a cuddle like you are watching a movie" he says

We walked over to the sofa where me and Austin lay down my head was on Austin chest and his arm rapped around me. We stayed like that for about a minute.

"Ok now the big finally scene I need you two to kiss" the director says

"WHAT" me and Austin say in unison


	5. Happiness and Hurt

"Yeah you guys are a couple it shouldn't be a problem" he says me and Austin had a decision to make either we kiss or we let the whole secret get out

"Yeah we are a couple but we don't want our first kiss to be forced" Austin says

"O comes on you guys your fans will love it" he says

"Fine" Austin says and I look at him in utter shock

"No we c…ca" I begin to say but was interrupted by Austin's lips crashing down on mine. I feel electricity run through my body but ignore it. We pull away after around thirty seconds

"Happy now" Austin says to the director

"Perfect guys that's all we need" he says

Then Trish comes into the room. "Guys Mr star wants to see you" she says

Me and Austin get in the lift and there is an awkward silence. I look over at Austin and he is staring right at me. All of a sudden he pushes me up against the wall of the lift and kisses me and I kiss back. Could this be a real moment with me and Austin could we be beginning to fall for each other? No I mean that's impossible me and Austin have hated each other since well I don't know when. The lift stops and me and Austin pull apart and the doors open and we go into Mr Star's office and sit in front of his desk.

"Austin, ally I'm glad you came up here I have news you might like your single has gone double platinum in less than two weeks" he says

"Really" I say excitedly

"Yeah it's gone double platinum and this is more than I could have hoped for with this song. So I just wanted to let you know you can stop the secret dating thing now" he says

"Finally" Austin says I look over at him confused he just kissed me when there were no cameras nobody telling us too and right now he's telling me that it didn't mean anything.

"yeah great" I say and I just run out of Mr stars office tears streaming down my face I go to the lobby and go out the main door there was a lot of paparazzi as usual but I just ignored them and pushed through them until I was in my car. I drove straight home and just lay crying on my sofa. I really thought that after that kiss he could have been the one. Oh that sounds like a good Idea for a song. I go into the piano room and fiddle with different notes trying to come up with lyrics and the melody.

TWO WEEKS LATER

I hadn't seen Austin since the day we kissed one of the recording engineer's dez told me he's gone to see his parent. People still haven't noticed me and Austin are broken up but then again he's been in L.A since. I finished the song and I kinda wrote it about him

"Ok ally one more time from the top" Trish says while I'm in the recording booth

Smooth-talking  
So rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
Guitar cutie  
He plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid

Think I'm really falling for his smile  
Get butterflies when he says my name

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

He's lightning  
Sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy  
About him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing

Think I'm really digging on his vibe  
He really blows me away

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

And he's got a way of making me feel  
Like everything I do is  
Perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into him...

He's got something special  
He's got something special  
And when he's looking at me, I wanna get all sentimental  
He's got something special  
He's got something special  
I can hardly breathe, something's been telling me, telling me maybe  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...  
He could be the one  
He could be the one  
He could be the one...

"that was perfect ally" Trish says when I walk out of the booth and sit beside her

"Thanks Trish" I say I look over Trish's head and there's a small TV mounted on the wall with a picture of me and Austin. "Trish can you turn that up" Trish grabs the remote and turns up the volume and the reporter begins to talk

"yes that's right austin and ally have not been seen together for the last two weeks, it has been reported that austin is in L.A at the moment visiting his parents, while ally stayed in Miami and is currently working on her upcoming album, two weeks ago Ally Dawson was spotted coming out of Star Records in tears, could this mean that austin broke up with ally we don't know in other news the pairs music video for I want to know you is set to hit the screens tomorrow and Ally Dawson is said to be on the Wendy Show tomorrow to talk about it" the reporter says

O great I forgot about that well I guess I will be telling everybody that me and austin are broken up.


	6. interviews and reviews

"Here to promote the music video for I want to know you it's Ally Dawson" Wendy says

I walk out onto the stage and sit on the chair next to Wendy.

"Ally it's great to have you here" she says

"Thank you" I say

"so later we will be showing the music video to I want to know you this will be the first time we will ever see it what about you" she asks

"Actually I haven't seen the finished version. I obviously know what it's going to look like because of the scenes I shot but I'm looking forward to seeing how it all comes together" I say

"So did anything funny happen while you were recording it" she asks

"Actually yes we had just wrapped up day one and it was quite late. The crew were packing up there equipment, me and Austin got in the lift to go home and it suddenly stopped and the lights went off. All I remember is waking up because the lift started moving and shooting the rest of the video" I say

"Why didn't you call someone" she asks

"Because Austin's phone was out of charge and I left mine in the studio by accident" I say

"Anyway we will get back to that later your new single coming out soon" she says

"Yes the single is coming out next week and the album is coming in a months' time" I say

"So whats the single called" she asks

"The single is called He Could Be the One and the album is called Time of Our Lives" I say

"That's great I was wondering if you would like to play a game with our audience" she asks

"Yeah that sounds like fun" I say

She guides me over to a table with two buzzers and then she picks someone named Alex out of the audience.

"ok so basically I'm Gonna ask you questions about celebrity's and you hit that buzzer if you know the answer and there's a prize at the end" she says

"Question one is Simon Cowell British or American?" she says

Alex gets to the buzzer first "he's British" she says and there's a ding which means she's write

"Question two Who Is going to get a billion hits?

I obviously knew this and luckily I got to the buzzer first "Austin Moon" I say and I was right

"Ok Question three name two judges on the X Factor USA judging panel?" she says

I get to the buzzer first "Simon Cowell and Demi Lovato" I say and I got it right

"Ok Ally won which means everyone in the audience gets a copy of her latest single I want to know you and a CD player" she says

We go back over to the chairs and sit down.

"So Ally have you been reading the headline about you and Austin" she asks

"yeah I have I saw bits online and on TV, about how me and austin haven't been seen together in a while, how he's visiting his parents and how everyone thinks we are broken up" I say

"And are you broken up" she asks

"Yeah we broke up maybe a week or two ago, after shooting the music video but I'm fine with it" I say

"O well that's a shame anyway should we take a look at the music video"

"Defiantly" I say and they turn on the music video there was me and austin singing, the thumb war, him jumping on top of me, us listening to the song and me over his shoulder. I was starting to get my hopes up because the song was nearly over and the kiss scene still hadn't been shown but I spoke to soon because at the very end it showed the bit where me and Austin kissed.

"O my god you guys kissed in the video" she says excitedly

"Yeah we did" I said

"Wow well ally I have other guests to interview so ladies and gentlemen please give it up for Mrs Ally Dawson" she says and the crowd cheers as I walk backstage.

I walk into my dressing room. There is a TV and the same show that was on yesterday is on now with me and Austin's picture on it so I turn it off mute.

"Ally Dawson confirmed on the Wendy show that her and her superstar boyfriend Austin Moon broke up a week or two ago just after shooting the music video for her and Austin's song I want to know you, but that's not all the music video showed the two messing around as a couple and at the very end sharing a kiss. That's got to hurt watching you kiss your ex-boyfriend. Here to talk about it live is Austin Moon" she says and I start to pay close attention

"So Austin I don't know if you were watching the Wendy Show but Ally Dawson told everyone that you two broke up is this true" she says

"No I wasn't watching it but yes it's true me and Ally broke up" he says

"And will it not be awkward watching I want to know you where you and her kiss" she asks

"Yeah it probably will but that music video is one of the reasons we broke up" he says

"What do you mean you guys look happy in the video" she says

"yes we were happy but then the director told us to kiss and we didn't want our first kiss to be forced we wanted it to mean something, in the end I kissed Ally and she started to get upset because our first kiss wasn't special and she didn't think it meant anything to me. Then one of the staff came into the lounge and told us that Mr Star wanted to see us, we went to see him and that's where we got the news that our single had gone double platinum but Ally was still really upset so we decided to break up" he says wow he's good at twisting story's.

"ok well I'm sorry about that but that's all we got time for, tune in tomorrow where I'll be talking to you about the latest celebrity gossip" she says and the screen goes blank


	7. video chatting and reputations

I walked into Mr Star's office and he signalled me to sit in front of him because he was doing something on the computer. I sat down and then he said hello into his computer and this confused me. Then he turns the computer around but not fully but enough that both of us could see what was on the screen. Turns out Mr Star was video chatting Austin because he needed to talk to both of us.

"Ok you two I have some news that I don't really know how you're going to take it" he says

"Well tell us what it is and you'll see" Austin says

"Ok well ever since you and Austin done those interviews yesterday there is very bad rumours and gossip going around" he says

"What rumours" I ask

"Well firstly Cassidy Davis that interviewed you yesterday austin has started one that you were flirting with her and tried to make a move on her. Which is starting a reputation that you are a jerk who hits on every girl he sees and has a different girlfriend every week!" he says

"That is not true I basically ran out of the studio after that interview because she was quite creepy" Austin argues

"yes I thought that but also everyone thinks ally is a big drama queen and is used to being showered in expensive gifts because you said she freaked out about the kiss being forced" he said

"Well there both not true, so what do you think we should do" Austin says

"well I think it would be best if you two pretended to date again so it would look like austin was just trying to make ally jealous and show that ally is just really sensitive" he says

"Ok but how do we do that it wouldn't look right if I just came home and we were hanging out again" Austin says and I nod in agreement

"I have already thought of that, ally you and my daughter Kira are like best friends and she is dating Austin's brother Elliot I have four tickets to the Laker's game tomorrow which I plan to give to you four and you will make it look like you had no idea you were coming and you are quite mad. I will tell Kira to sit in a seat so that you and austin will be sitting together and make it look like you are talking and getting along and then you two can start hanging out together again" he say

"Are you sure about this I mean is there not another way" I say

"there might be a way for austin talking his way out of his problem but if you start protesting it will just make people think you are a drama queen more" he explains to me

"So when is the game" Austin asks

"It's tomorrow a private jet is bringing Kira and ally to L.A tonight and they are staying in a hotel" mr star says

After a while I was packed and kira picked me up and brought us to the jet. When we got to L.A we went straight to the hotel surprisingly there was no paparazzi. We got straight into bed and fell asleep.


	8. Basketbal games and Questions

The next day me and Kira got ready to go to the game I was wearing a blue skater dress with navy heels and Kira was wearing a loose pink dress and black heels. We go down to the lobby and are blinded by flashes we put on some sun glasses and walked onto the street. The paparazzi following behind us. When we reach the stadium Austin and Elliot are waiting outside we walk up to them and me and Austin act like we had no clue the other was coming.

I can hear the cameras beside us going mad trying to get a picture of both of us.

"hey I have the tickets should we go in" Kira asks

"well we did come to see a basketball game babe" elliot says

We hand in our tickets and go to our seats which are right up front. Kira and Elliot sit together as planned so me and Austin have to sit together. All eyes are on us until the game begins but I don't really pay attention I'm not very into sports. At half time Kira and Elliot go to get a drink leaving just me and Austin. We try to make it look as awkward as possible although we didn't really have to try it was already awkward. Then the kiss cam comes up and we watch all the couples kiss each other. Then all of a sudden it lands on me and Austin we shake our heads and refuse but the crowed is cheering so loud. Me and Austin look at each other and we kiss but this kiss was long and sweet we almost forgot there was a crowed. We pull away and look into each others eyes.

"Austin I need to talk to you" i says

"me to just not here" He says

" ok we can talk later" I say

"actually I have a little surprise for you" he says

Then a person starts to speak through a microphone.

"lady's and gentlemen we have a special surprise for you all here to sing a new song Austin Moon" he says

i then look to the seat beside me to discover austin is not sitting there anymore he is halfwat down to the announcer

"hey guys im Austin Moon and this is the very first song i have written and i would like to dedicate it to someone i made a massive mistake with"he says looking at me

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy...

Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?  
(Yeah)  
Any reason anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on you're own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said

Looking for a  
Looking for a  
That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it to you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think you got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard that

That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here  
Girl I swear

Looking for a  
Looking for a  
That your looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to go put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Knock me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(All I really want is to be your)  
(Your boyfriend)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
(Yeah)  
(All I really want is to be your)  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend

All I really want is to be your...

He finishes the song but all i think about is austin really asking me to be his girlfriend for real or is it all part of the act?

**PLEASE ****PM **** ME WITH YOUR IDEAS PLEASE!**

**REVIEW AND FAVOURITE :)**

**SORRY ITS SO SHORT LAPTOP IS HAVING PROBLEMS**


	9. Packing and organising

Ally's POV

Me and Kira were in our hotel room packing to go back to Miami. I was in the bathroom getting my makeup when Kira yelled my name

" Ally" Kira screamed at the top of her lungs I say the whole building heard her

"What" I ask running into the bedroom

"You and Austin are on tv" she says I grab the remote and turn it up

"If there was an award for most romantic gesture

Austin Moon would be a sure winner he and his older brother Elliot were photographed outside the staple center earlier today, later Kira Starr and Austin's ex Ally Dawson arrived you could see the awkwardness between them obviously not knowing the other was coming. When the went inside fans took photos of Austin and ally sitting together in silence. At half time Kira and Elliot left and Austin and ally watched the kiss cam until there faces appeared they were hesitant at first but eventually kissed then Austin went to the centre of the arena and preformed a song he wrote asking ally to be his girlfriend. When he finished the song he ran to there seats and asked ally to be his girlfriend she agreed an they kissed. The rest of the game you could see Austin trying to explain the game to ally. But the great news is Auslly is back" she screamed

NEXT DAY

I ran to answer my phone it was Austin

"Hey ally"

"Hey"

"so I was wondering if you want to go to lunch today"

"is this you asking me on our first official date"

"maybe"

"well I'd love to"

"great"

"but I can't I have a radio interview on Miami FM I'm releasing my single for my new album today"

"Ohh maybe tomorrow"

"wait why don't you come to my interview then we can go eat"

"it's a plan I'll pick you up in ten" and he hangs up the phone

I get into a floral dress and put on some nude colour wedges. I grab my purse and Phone and meet Austin outside

We drive to the studio and Austin has to wait outside a glass window while I do the interview

"This in Miami FM and I'm here live With Ally Dawson" said the host Max Cotten

"thanks for having me"

"so ally your hear to release your new single so tell me about it"

"well its called he could be the one i wrote it myself and this is the first time any one will hear it"

"ok well here it is this is. He could be the one by Ally Dawson"

The song played and I watched austin as it played he had a massive smile on his face. The song ended and there was claps in the studio

"wow I love it it will be a hit"

"aww thanks"

"so I think I can guess who it's about"

"Ohh really and who do you think it about" I say laughing

"well I think it's about that person that you brought with you today"

"I think you might be right"

"why don't we bring him in here"

"ok"

"please welcome Austin moon"

Austin comes in and sits awkwardly none of this was planned

"so Austin what do you think of the song"

"it really good I wish I could write songs like that"

"well you wrote a song for ally"

"yeah but that was one song nothing like the songs ally writes"

"so ally were you surprised by Austin writing the song for you"

"yes I didn't even now he was going to be there never mind sing a song to me"

"so you guys are back together"

"yes" me and Austin say in unison

"great well thats it for today but don't forget to watch Ally perform her new song at the teen choice awards next week that's it from me for today see ya tomorrow"

**ok if you are going to give me ideas I rather you PM them to me because if you leave them in review people can read them. I really want to use your ideas but I won't use them if there reviews all you have to do is click on my username and you will see the option PM please leave your ideas and I will try my best to use them**

**10 reviews for next chapter**


	10. Lunch dates and interuptions

I do not own Austin and Ally

Ally's POV

We left the studio and Austin drove us to a restaurant for lunch. the paparazzi followed us the whole way and when we went into the restaurant they were still trying to take pictures through the window.

"here you are madam" Austin says pulling out my seat.

"why thank you kind sir" I joke taking the seat

"well this is wierd, I mean a couple of weeks ago we hated each other" he says

"i guess we never gave each other a chance" i say

"i just hope it doesn't end badly I've had girlfriends that were famous reveal things i told them" he says

"same so why don't we do something, like we each tell each other a secret and then we know that if we reveal that persons secret yours will be revealed" i say

"that sounds fair" he says

"ok you go first" i say

"promise you won't laugh" he says seriously

"promise" i say

"m..my middle names m..mo..monica" he say

"what" i say trying to hold back my laughter

"hey you promised you wouldn't laugh" he says glaring at me

"ok ok I'm sorry anyway my secret is i only wrote two songs for my first album" i say

"really i thought you wrote all your albums" he says

"i do but my first one mr star thought it would be best to see which style of music people liked" i say

"oh i wish" he began but was cut short when his phone started ringing

"answer it. it might be important" i say he answers it and whispers it's mr star. then he ends up putting it on loudspeaker

"ok ally you are performing at the teen choise next week and you are up for a couple awards" he says and i agree "well i just got a call from you band and your guitar player broke his wrist. so i was wondering if Austin would play guitar and i think it would be good for publicity you performing a song you wrote about him" he says

"yeah i'll play no problem" Austin says

"good now one of the performers has cancelled and they called me wondering if you two would perform i wanna know you" he says

"yeah" me and Austin say in unison

"great well that s all i need for now and ally i need to talk to you tomorrow" he says and hangs up the phone.

"that will be fun" Austin says

"yeah what nominations are you up for" i ask

"choise male artist, choice summer song, choise hottie and our song is up for summer song as well what about you" he asks

"well im up for" then i was interrupted by my phone ringing

"you better get that" he says and i look at the caller ID and it's my manager Denise

"hello" i say

"ally i have great news" she says

"really what is it" i ask

"i have got you an audition for that movie that you were interested in" she squeals

"oh my god really" i squeal

"yeah your audition is in three days so get rehearsing" she says hanging up the phone

"what was that about" Austin asks

"my manager just got me an audition fo a movie i want to be in" i say

"really congrats" he says smiling

"yeah my audition in three days" i say

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT**

**GO READ MY NEW STORY WITNESS PROTECTION**

**DID YOU SEE BEST SONG EVER AH I LOVE IT**

**PLEASE REVIEW 6 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER**


End file.
